A standard incontinence brief such as described in DE 10 2004 053 469 A1 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,628] and in WO 2007/149016 has an absorbent body or pad with an inner side having or formed by a fluid-permeable inner layer, an outer side having or formed by a fluid-tight outer layer and an absorbent liner provided between the inner layer and the outer layer. This body has a central part formed to fit in the crotch region of the user, a back part rising up from the central part at a rear waist region and a front part rising up from the central part at a front waist region. Here, the terms “inner” and “outer” are relative to the body of the user of the product, the “inner” side normally lying directly against the user's body and the “outer” side being turned outward away from the user's body.
A belt assembly formed by two fastening straps holds the body or pad in place. Each strap has a rear end attached to an upper end of the back part, extends around a respective side of the wearer's waist, and has a front end that can be secured to the front end of the other fastener by a hook and barb fastener. The upper end of the front part of the body or pad and is similarly secured to an outer face of the fasteners in the front waist region. The fasteners have an outer layer made of a water-jet consolidated fleece fabric so that hook patches can be secured to them at any location.
In this arrangement the fastening straps are stiff. The belt's elasticity is created by incorporating an elastic film in the body. The manufacture of the body is therefore complex. In addition, to provide a good connection with hook-and-loop-type hooks, the fleece fabric has island-like regions that are delimited by bound, i.e. reinforced, structures. Thermoembossing, specifically calendar embossing, or ultrasonic welding is disclosed for the reinforcement. This means that in the bound regions the fibers of the fleece fabric are melted into each other, which results is a stiffening of the material, causing it to lose its elasticity. Aside from the only island-like unbound regions, the bound contours extend over the total region of the fleece material, so that a band that is cut off longitudinally that is of high tensile strength and stiffness.
Unlike baby diapers, with incontinence products for adults it is especially desirable that, in as far as possible, these products are not visible, and in particular do not leave a visible imprint through clothing. Normally, their cut is therefore different than that of baby diapers, having the absorbent pad for the most part in the crotch region with the front and back parts maintained as flat as possible. While baby diapers often have diapers wings that hug the hips of the diaper wearer at the side, where they are fastened together, the incontinence brief for adults only envisions a comparatively narrow belt for support.
Differences can also be seen in the way a baby diaper is put on in contrast to an incontinence brief for adults. For example, baby diapers are usually put on while the baby is supine. First the back waist region of the diaper is placed underneath the baby's body and the front waist region is placed on top of the stomach region. Then the side diaper wings are fastened each other on the sides of the infant. Even if the baby moves during changing, it is still comparatively easy to lift and hold him or her.
Incontinence products for adults, on the other hand are supposed to be put on, in as much as possible, while lying, sitting or even standing. An added problem is that the adult incontinence product is to be placed on the wearer by the user himself/herself or by a care giver. In addition, due to the greater weight of the user, it is especially important that the product be easy to handle. Correspondingly therefore a continuous belt is provided that supports the incontinence guard and is made up of the above-described fastening straps that extend laterally from the body so that the overall incontinence product can no longer become completely detached, even if the user is standing or moving while putting on the incontinence product. Subsequently, the front waist region is folded upward until the hook patches of the fastener can be fixed in place on the outer layer of the fastening straps like a hook-and-loop fastener.
Furthermore, also to be considered is the fact that incontinence briefs for adults should be adjustable to different body proportions. Providing incontinence products of this kind in different sizes is, not unlike baby diapers, a complex undertaking. In practical applications different products are distinguished often only by their respective absorbencies.